Después de los dragones
by Amai do
Summary: Conjunto de historias post HTTYD3. /Nuestros amigos dragones se fueron. Esa aventura terminó. Pero cada proceso de la vida es una aventura en sí misma. Y viene la mejor de todas: vivir.
1. 1 Una nueva aventura

How to Train your dragon no me pertenece.

Este fic será un conjunto de one-shot que se ubiquen en momentos después de la película. Puede decirse que es cannon, (por fin!)

No tienen una temporalidad secuenciada, así que no esperen capítulos que le den seguimiento.

.

.

.

.

**DESPUÉS DE LOS DRAGONES**

**.**

**-Una nueva aventura-**

Esto es "Nuevo Berk". Un lugar remoto, secreto y lleno de sorpresas.

No hay nada que se le compare a esta isla que ahora se ha convertido en nuestro hogar.

Construir fue una tarea pesada, especialmente porque no recibimos la ayuda de nuestros amigos dragones. Volvimos a las antiguas estrategias rudimentarias de construcción y aunque nos hemos tardado más, la fabricación es cien por ciento de nosotros.

Intenté volver a Berk, pero mi madre me dijo que Grimmel había extinguido todo con fuego, así que no nos quedó de otra más que olvidar lo pasado y virar hacia el futuro.

Han pasado poco más de un año desde que Toothless se fue.

Seguimos aquí, creciendo, aprendiendo y marcando historia para futuras generaciones.

La isla se acostumbró rápidamente al nuevo estilo de vida, creo que yo fui quien batalló más, extrañando los vuelos matutinos y momentos de relax mientras surcaba los cielos en compañía de mi amigo.

Pero la tranquildiad que siento ahora por haberle dado la oportunidad de regresarle algo que yo le quité me ha eliminado un peso de encima.

Sé que él es el Alfa de los dragones y que yo soy el jefe de mi isla.

Tal vez no es lo soñado, pero sí es lo mejor, ella merecen vivir en paz sin llevarnos en sus espaldas.

-¿Pensando de nuevo? –escuché la voz de Astrid, quien me rodeó con sus brazos mientras veía el horizonte.

-Algo, es decir… aún sigo pensando en cómo poner la tirolesa. –mentí algo, aunque por la mirada de ella me sentí descubierto.

-¿Y qué has decidido? –preguntó, siguiéndome el juego.

Suspiré. –Creo que ocupo tu punto de vista analítico.

Mi lady sonríe. Pone las manos en su cintura y resopla. –El viento del mar desestabilizará cualquier tirolesa. Podemos poner dos que se conecten en lugar de una larga. ¿Qué dices?

No había pensado en eso.

-Eres mejor jefa que yo. –le doy un beso en la frente.

-Hiccup, por favor. –alardea. –Soy mejor en todo.

Me rio un poco y paso mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

El siguiente otoño después de la marcha de los dragones le propuse matrimonio a Astrid. Creo que era el momento indicado para ambos. Ella me respondió con un golpe por tardar tanto, pero me dijo que sí. Al terminar la estación, en pleno invierno nos convertimos en los jefes de Nueva Berk en medio de una gran boda que el pueblo celebró con nosotros. Han pasado cinco meses desde entonces y aunque estamos muy ocupados por las tareas de la isla, vivo rodeado de amor y felicidad por compartir mi vida al lado de la mujer más increíble que haya conocido… aunque no sepa cocinar.

Escuché un carraspeo detrás de nosotros, nos volteamos y vimos a Eret un poco ruborizado.

-Jefes, lamento interrumpir.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Astrid, adelantándose a la pregunta que iba a realizar.

-Llegó este mensaje de… Berserk. –mi esposa tomó el rollo, Eret hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó de inmediato.

-Gracias. –me lo entregó a mí, en seguida lo abro y comienzo a leer.

-¿Qué dice? –le extiendo el rollo para que ella lo lea también.

-Es Dagur. Dice que hizo recorridos por el archipiélago y… que no ha visto ningún dragón.

-Tampoco hay en los defensores del Ala. –terminó mi lady.

Ambos nos miramos, sabíamos que esto sólo significaba lo que ya habíamos esperado… los dragones ya desaparecieron de la faz del mundo.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta preocupada.

Respiro hondo y la volteo a ver.

-Claro que sí. Es sólo que nosotros mantenemos vivo el secreto, pero poco a poco se irá olvidando, y es difícil hacerse a la idea que futuras generaciones pensarán que serán sólo un mito.

Ella sonrió, mirando hacia el suelo. –Pues supongo que dependerá de nosotros compartir esas historias.

-Sí, eso supongo. –ella recarga su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Nos quedamos un momento así, viendo el atardecer.

-Por cierto, hay algo que sí me gustaría agregar en este acantilado. –comentó con algo de emoción.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Recuerdas que en Berk había un acantilado parecido, pero con un corral que delimitaba la orilla? –señaló el lugar donde debería estar la parte del corral de ovejas.

-Sí, ¿crees que debamos instalar uno aquí? Esta es nuestra área de observación. Las ovejas no vendrán a estas áreas.–me pongo detrás de ella y coloco mi barbilla en el hueco de su hombro y su cuello.

-No me refiero a las ovejas, babe. Es sólo que… me parece un lugar donde el aire te puede impulsar para mantener cierto equilibrio. –me dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Equilibrio? –pregunto alzando una ceja. –¿Harás bromas sobre mi balanceo al caminar otra vez?

Ella se rio a carcajadas. –No de momento. Pero sí tiene que ver con caminar.

Sin soltar el abrazo trato de encararla, no entiendo el sentido de la plática. -¿Astrid?

Ella se voltea y con una sonrisa radiante me toma de las manos. –Hiccup, sólo espero que de la misma manera en la que le enseñaste a un dragón a volar por sí solo, puedas enseñarle a alguien a caminar, aunque te falte una pierna. –el chiste de la pierna no podía faltar al parecer.

Mi esposa se me quedó con la mirada fija en mis reacciones, esperando que le dijera algo.

-¿Será un área de rehabilitación para personas con protesis? –pregunté sin entender, no parecía mala idea.

Ella me soltó las manos y me dio un golpe en uno de mis brazos.

-¡Ouch!

-¡Pedazo de troll! –me gritó, exasperada, pero sonriendo, ¿porqué sonríe?

Se llevó las manos a la boca y me acunó mi rostro entre sus palmas.

-Cuando nuestros amigos dragones se fueron tú le dijiste a Berk que la aventura con ellos había terminado, pero que nosotros como pueblo tendríamos un nuevo desafío, que la aventura sería descubrir lo que debíamos hacer. –recordó mis palabras. –Hiccup, mi amor. Es hora de nuestra _nueva_ aventura. –me dijo con voz entrecortada.

Tal vez le parecí tonto, y no fue hasta que ella tomó mi mano y la colocó sobre su vientre.

-Una _ nueva_ aventura. –deja mi mano en el lugar sin moverla.

Todo empieza a ser más claro.

-¿Estás…? –abro mis ojos, soy incapaz de decir la palabra.

Ella asiente con la misma emoción que el día de nuestra boda cuando nos colocaron el lazo. –Embarazada, sí. Desde hace unas semanas. –me explica rápidamente. –No estaba segura, por eso no te había dicho nada, pero, ahora sí lo estoy. –sus manos las reposa encima de las mías. –Seremos padres.

Padres.

Ella será mamá.

Yo seré padre…

¿Estará orgulloso de mí?

¿Será niña o niño?

¿A quién se parecerá?

¿Qué le gustará hacer?

¿Querrá ser el jefe o jefa de Berk?

Miles de preguntas atiborran mi mente. Astrid espera una reacción de mi parte.

Pero esas preguntas las hago a un lado. No tengo respuestas a nada de eso, y la verdad no me importan.

Parte de la aventura es descubrir algo nuevo, y mi lady y yo iniciaremos este viaje.

La abrazo fuertemente y la sostengo de su cintura. Le doy vueltas sobre nuestro eje.

-Gracias mi lady. –logro decirle cuando la pongo de nuevo en el suelo. -¿Cuánto…?

-Como poco más de un mes. –me dice con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Quién…?

-Sólo tú, y Gothi porque fui con ella. Aunque creo que tu mamá sospecha. –me confiesa.

Sigo sin procesar todo, pero ella tiene razón. Es una nueva aventura.

Le doy un beso en la frente y después besos sus labios sin mover mi mano de su abdomen.

-Me das más felicidad de la que un hombre e incluso un jefe puede imaginar. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo. –me susurra, dejando la mime unos momentos, unos momentos tan nuestros como la vida que crece dentro de ella. Un bebé que fue formado gracias a nuestro amor y que ya esperamos con ansias.

Nuestros amigos dragones se fueron.

Esa aventura terminó.

Pero cada proceso de la vida es una aventura en sí misma.

Y viene la mejor de todas.

-Seré papá.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Se me ocurrió este fic hoy por la tarde.

Feliz día del padre!

**Gracias por leer**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

**Publicado: **16 de junio de 2019


	2. 2 Un nuevo comienzo

**N/A: **ubicado justo después del término de la tercer película.

.

.

.

**-Nuevo comienzo-**

**.**

"Lo sé, sólo yo puedo salvar o destruir a los dragones.

A veces no es hasta el Capítulo Final

que te das cuenta

sobre qué ha tratado

REALMENTE la búsqueda

durante todo este tiempo"

La guía completa de dragones -**Cressida Cowell**

.

.

.

.

.

Las siluetas de los dragones se perdieron en el horizonte. Sólo Hiccup y yo sabíamos a dónde se dirigían, el mundo oculto resultó que era real.

Tal real como los dragones.

Tal real como los sueños de Hiccup.

No pensé que sería de esta manera. No tan abrupto después del triunfo que tuvimos al derrotar a Grimmel.

Pero a pesar del odio que me generó ese maldito hombre, tenía un punto en su razón, los dragones y los humanos no podrán vivir en paz mientras la codicia de las personas sobrepase el deseo de tener bienestar.

Veo alrededor, todos estamos afligidos y tenemos muchas dudas.

Él no ha dejado de ver el horizonte, pero los aldeanos esperan órdenes de nuestro jefe.

Carraspeo para que él me escuche, sólo gira un poco su cabeza.

-Hiccup… esperamos indicaciones. –informo, mi rol sigue siendo como general de Berk, lo que me hace cuestionarme si esta isla sigue siendo Berk.

-¿Ahora qué? –se queja Snotlout, fingiendo mientras se limpia algo de catarro que salió de su nariz.

Observo a nuestros amigos. Fishlegs tiene claros rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas que se perdieron en su grueso bigote.

Los gemelos sorben su nariz con frecuencia, desviando la mirada entre ellos para no hacer una escena de lloriqueos.

Gobber está callado y taciturno, me mira con duda, preguntándome la misma cuestión que yo le hice a Hiccup. No sabemos cómo va a reaccionar.

Valka, por otra parte, se siente en paz, al menos eso es lo que expresa. Tal vez sólo quiere apoyar a Hiccup; sin embargo sabemos que intenta ser fuerte, la separación también es dura para ella.

Todos los vikingos han dejado de añorar las siluetas del cielo, formas que ya no volveremos a ver, figuras majestuosas que ya se han marchado llevándose consigo una época gloriosa en Berk.

Sin perderme tanto en mis pensamientos me doy cuenta que no ven a Hiccup, ahora me observan… ¿a mí?

¿Por qué todos me miran como si tuviera la respuesta?

Incluso el jefe me está viendo, rogando con su mirada el apoyo que sabe le daré.

El problema es que yo también estoy afectada, le he dicho adiós a mi mejor amiga, Stormfly, aquella dragona a la que lastimé los primeros días de entrenamiento, quien me dio la oportunidad de montar su lomo por más de seis años, quien me salvó y a quien salvé en más de una ocasión.

Yo también siento dolor.

A mí también me han arrebatado un pedazo de mi corazón.

Me muestro fuerte. Porque lo soy. Soy una guerrera y actuaré como tal… ya después me daré el lujo de ser vulnerable y añorar la presencia de mi bella Nadder.

-¿Mi lady? –pregunta Hiccup, apretando la mano que nos hemos dado uno al otro desde que los reptiles alados se fueron.

Le sonrío, le doy una cálida sonrisa a pesar de todo mi dolor.

-¿Sí, jefe?

Hiccup agradece mi apoyo, el apoyo que sabe le daré siempre. Recuerdo que desde hace años en la montura de mi dragón lleva… _llevaba_ un repuesto de la prótesis de él, voy por ella para que mi novio se la ponga y pueda caminar sin la necesidad de tanta maniobra.

La coloca, manteniendo el equilibrio en mío, agradeciéndome con la mirada. Aclara su garganta y se abre paso entre la multitud conmigo a su lado. No me suelta, yo tampoco lo voy a soltar, él quiere sentirse apoyado y sé que más que nunca quiere tenerme.

Estoy contigo. –susurro. Él me mira agradecido.

-Lo sé. –susurra igual. Sigue la peor parte.

Recobra ánimo, ya no mira hacia atrás, ahora sólo mantiene su atisbo hacia el pueblo.

Me quedo a su lado, detrás de nosotros, los ex jinetes, Eret, Valka y Gobber nos siguen también, poco a poco todos van detrás de nosotros y pausadamente comienzan las preguntas que aumentan mis ganas de llorar.

_¿Qué haremos ahora?_

_¿Qué va a pasar?_

_¿Nos vamos a quedar?_

Miles de preguntas aparecen en forma de barullos, pero Hiccup levanta la mano para calmar a todos.

El pueblo calla y nos envuelve la angustia, nostalgia y cierto miedo al cambio.

Suelto su mano, es hora de dejarlo tomar el rol que ejerce como jefe.

Le sonrió. Es lo único que él necesita ahora, saber que estoy aquí a su lado.

Respira hondo, cierra los ojos y busca las palabras para iniciar el discurso no preparado para el pueblo.

-Sé que he sido egoísta.

La manera en la que inició no lo esperaba nadie, pero confío en que él tiene una idea.

-Desde que impuse el incorporar a los dragones a nuestras vidas, cambiar el estilo de vida al que estábamos acostumbrados, el irnos de Berk para seguir sólo una idea que no sabía si era real, sólo para ir detrás de una esperanza del mundo que yo quería. –hace una pausa y respira de nuevo. –Los dragones se han ido. Vivirán en su mundo, y nosotros en el nuestro.

Parece que entendemos a dónde va todo esto. Me mira nuevamente, pidiéndome fortaleza, su garganta se ha quebrado por completo, no lo culpo, todos estamos así.

Coincido con el ligero movimiento.

–Sé que Berk ha tenido muchos cambios de vida en los últimos años, la mayoría de ellos por mi causa. Pero podremos con esto. Somos vikingos, son gajes del oficio, y el adiós a los dragones no será la excepción. –la seguridad que tiene frente a este reto hace que me enamore más si es posible.

Hoy más que nunca el pueblo merece a su jefe, me siento orgullosa de él. Nunca había sido más digno de ser el líder.

-Es un gran cambio. –se aventuró a decir Spitleout. –Nos tomará tiempo.

-Y tiempo es lo que tenemos ahora. –añadió Valka, al otro lado de Hiccup, junto a Gobber.

Los murmullos entre el pueblo continúan.

–Los enemigos que hemos hecho en este tiempo no son más que una amenaza igual a nosotros. Ya no tienen ventajas. Por mi insistencia nos movimos de nuestro hogar, pero ahora merecen tomar la decisión que les negué hace unos días. –respira profundo y aclara su garganta. -¿Desean regresar a Berk? ¿El lugar de más de siete generaciones? ¿El lugar donde nacimos y crecimos? –volvió a tomar aire y alzó su voz. -¿O eligen que nos quedemos aquí? Iniciando de nuevo, desde cero, al igual que nuestros antepasados. Esta vez sin amenazas de dragones, ni enemigos, ni cazadores.

El pueblo meditó por unos momentos. La verdad es que nadie quería decir nada.

-Sé que hay incertidumbre y tensión por creer que no podremos con este cambio, pero escúchenme, escuchen sus instintos y sabrán comprender que es lo mejor aunque no lo parezca, ¿o acaso quieren ver que nuestros amados dragones caer en manos de cazadores? Acabamos de terminar con lo que quedaba del ejército de Drago, con los señores de la guerra y con ese tipo rarito Grimmel… pero sabemos que no son ni serán los únicos. Siempre habrá personas que quieran codiciar el poder, usarían a los dragones de ser posible. Por eso es que los dragones estarán mejor en ese mundo oculto.

-¿En verdad existe? –preguntó Fishlegs, asombrado.

-Sí, existe. En el fin del mundo, justo como nuestro antiguo jefe lo supuso. –mencioné, dándole un poco de respiro a Hiccup.

Todos se sorprenden, pero también cambian sus semblantes de dolor por otros más de alivio al saber que los dragones estarán bien.

-Pero, jefecito, ahora estamos indefensos. Tú lo dijiste cuando dejamos Berk. –avanzó Snotlout. –Somos gente de dragones, todo cuando hemos hecho los últimos años fue pensando en ellos.

-Y ahora pensaremos en nosotros. –Hiccup lo interrumpió.

El pueblo empezó a comprender, lo noté gracias a las expresiones e ellos.

-Su lugar es donde su libertad se encuentre, el nuestro es aquí, en la tierra y el mar. Somos vikingos que dejan huellas. Nuestra historia aún es reciente, pero algún día serán leyendas. De nosotros depende forjarlas y honrar a los dragones con ellas. Entiendo que quieran irse, sé que es más fácil abandonar los malos recuerdos y el dolor ante esta despedida, pero todo eso también es parte de nosotros. En mi caso, el Hiccup, el jefe de Berk _era_, **es** valiente… obstinado y terco. –me causa gracia que repita lo que yo le dije hace unas horas. -Pero duda de sí mismo con facilidad. –se anima a dar un par de pasos y subirse a una roca para que lo vean. –Aprendió que puede lograr muchas cosas con tan sólo proponérselo, y claro que con el apoyo de todos. Ese Hiccup, se separó de su mejor amigo con tal de protegerlo a él, a los suyos y con esa decisión también a ustedes. –respiró hondo para amortiguar las emociones. -Duele mucho aceptar que nuestras vidas cambiaron, pero el dolor es lo único que nos impulsará a tomar decisiones a favor de nuestra evolución.

Sus palabras me conmueven. Un nudo se hace en mi garganta.

Jamás he estado más orgullosa de él.

-Volvimos al inicio. Volvimos a lo mismo. Antes de tener dragones. –se quejó uno de ellos. –Estamos desde cero.

-¡No es así! –mencioné con voz fuerte, no iba a dejar que acorralaran a Hiccup. –No partimos desde cero. Ahora partimos desde la experiencia. En este momento sabemos que una lucha basada en suposiciones por no comprender lo que desconocemos no nos lleva a nada. Protegeremos el recuerdo de los dragones, mantendremos vivas esas leyendas en nuestro pueblo.

Hiccup me agradece, y toma el control de nuevo.

-Algún día el mundo estará listo para convivir con los dragones, mientras tanto, guardaremos ese secreto. –siguió con convicción. –Hasta que ellos puedan volver en paz.

El pueblo medita sus palabras. Los jinetes son los primeros en apoya al asentir.

-Sé que es una decisión difícil, pero es una decisión que se tuvo que tomar. Porque esa elección de dejar ir a los dragones nos recuerda no sólo lo que hemos perdido y a lo que hemos renunciado, sino también nos recuerda el amor que le tenemos al pueblo, a la familia… al futuro. –me voltea a ver con la última palabra, haciendo que mi corazón lata con más vehemencia. –Nos recuerdan las maravillosas aventuras que vivimos y las oportunidades que hay frente este cambio de vida. Volver a Berk sería lo más cómodo. Allá tenemos algo seguro y fácil. Conocemos la tierra, el clima, y tenemos las construcciones ya hechas.

Todos empezaron a asentir y convencerse.

-Pero si nos quedamos, todo es desconocido. Todo es nuevo. Todo es una oportunidad. –me atreví a hablar. –Berk jamás será el lugar. Berk es la gente, somos nosotros, con o sin dragones. Sí, duele, es un cambio, pero también es una ocasión de mejorar y ser diferentes. Hace unos días tomamos la decisión de iniciar "Nuevo Berk", ¿qué dicen? ¿Volvemos a nuestras antiguas pisadas para llorar la época de abundancia en Berk? ¿O nos quedamos aquí para formar una nueva era dorada en la que seamos mejores?

Muchos bajaron la mirada hasta que…

-¡Estoy con ellos! ¡¿Quién se queda?! –gritó Tuffnut, rompiendo el hielo. Pero en este momento fue lo necesario. Porque todos comenzaron a asentir.

Poco a poco, cada uno de los aldeanos comenzaron a levantar la mano. Yo fue la primera, la primera en creer en Hiccup, _siempre_.

Los ánimos se recuperan en todos.

Hay nueva _esperanza_. Un _promesa_. Una _victoria_ anunciada. Una alegría creciente.

-Entonces, pueblo de Nuevo Berk. Hoy inicia una nueva era para la historia. –Gobber dio un paso al frente.

Un gran aplauso y gritonearía se oye con efusividad que seguramente escucharon los dragones también.

De nuevo lo miro con orgullo. Quiero llorar porque ahora es mejor de lo que era hace unas horas.

El pueblo, aplaudió. Vitorearon y se convencieron de las palabras de nuestro jefe.

Lo admiro más que nunca. Ojalá él se pueda ver un día a sí mimso justo como yo leo hoy. Sé muy bien que satisfacer el deseo del corazón, y ayudar a su gente también es una de las tareas más complicadas que puede existir.

Él es un jefe y no puede anteponer sus caprichos antes que la aldea; lo aprendió de Stoick, e incluso de Toothless.

Me acerco a él a ayudarlo a bajar de la piedra.

-¿Qué tal el mensaje inspirador? –pregunta después de permitir que le diera un abrazo.

-Pudo ser mejor. –le digo tras darle un leve golpecito que le hace reír.

-Al parecer eso no cambia. –le dice, interceptando mi mano.

-El cambio es inevitable, Hiccup. –le digo. Él resopla. –Al final siempre llega.

Me sonríe con optimismo y seguridad.

-Lo sé. Pero no es un final, Astrid. Es una nueva parte de nuestra historia.

El pueblo deja de ver el cielo y las nubes. Todo empieza a esclarecer.

El ayer será un hermoso recuerdo para todos.

El mañana viene con una esperanza y promesas.

Pero hoy, hoy sólo tenemos la oportunidad de decidir… y decidimos cambiar.

-No será fácil. –dice Hiccup mientras los jinetes, Valka y Gobber se colocan a nuestro lado, viendo a los aldeanos.

–Los comienzos nunca son fáciles. –lo apoyo. –Sólo son necesarios.

Hiccup toma la palabra de nuevo. -Esto es lo es lo que somos. Únanse a este cambio radical, cambiemos el mundo nuevamente. Mañana volveremos trabajo, haremos las cabañas, las casas y un Nuevo Gran Salón con una explanada; sigamos con las incursiones de pesca, haremos carreras o regatas, lo que sea, lo que nos haga feliz; cacemos en el bosque como solíamos hacerlo. La aventura con los dragones terminó, pero nosotros como pueblo tenemos un nuevo desafío, la aventura es descubrir lo que debíamos hacer, lo que debemos legar. Éramos vikingos antes de los dragones y lo seguiremos siendo, no cambia nuestra esencia, somos Berk, y yo… -miró a Valka, a Gobber, a nuestros amigos y finalmente a mí para tomar confianza y fuerza. –Yo voy a protegerlos. No habrá peligro, no mientras yo viva, nunca lo habrá mientras estemos juntos, y eso ya lo sabemos. Nuestra historia lo dirá, las leyendas que formemos lo dirán, también.

Aprieta fuertemente mi mano mientras me ve con todo el amor que sé profesa por mí.

Gobber se coloca detrás de nosotros y nos sujeta de nuestra unión, alzando nuestras manos juntas, provocando que nuestros amigos se unan también.

-¡POR UN NUEVO COMIENZO! ¡POR NUEVO BERK!

El pueblo se une a la emoción.

Hiccup baja nuestras manos.

Los aldeanos se dispersan y vuelven animados a las tareas que ya tenemos asignadas.

La vida sigue, y está siguiendo sin mi mejor amiga.

Nos volteamos al horizonte, un último adiós al más bello recuerdo de la vida.

Tras unos momentos, nos hemos quedado casi solos en el risco. Veo que Hiccup se pone delante de mí, ruborizado, con esa conocida mirada de agradecimiento que tiene siempre.

-Un nuevo comienzo, Astrid, en todos los sentidos. –me susurra, sin que nadie más vea. Amo su mensaje implícito. –Un nuevo comienzo… contigo.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Casi un año con esta idea en mi mente, me alegra por fin mostrarla.

Espero que este 2020 que llega sea un maravilloso año.

Gracias por seguir conmigo a pesar de la ausencia que he tenido en la página, espero que cambie pronto.

Gracias por leer

****Amai do****

**Publicado: **1 de enero de 2020


	3. 3 Morgingjölf

**.**

**.**

Morgingjölf

**-El regalo de la mañana-**

"_Astrid, tú me has dado el mejor regalo: Tú._

_Estar aquí contigo, es todo lo que necesito"._

.

.

En mi vida he tenido grandes aventuras. Nada se compara a volar y sentir frente a tu rostro como se deshacen las frías nubes.

El viento en tu cara, rozando las mejillas.

El frío no se llegaba sentir en medio de tanta adrenalina.

Pero esto… esto es fue otra _experiencia_.

Fue otro nivel que no había vivido, jamás podría comparar haber estado por fin con mi esposa. Sí, mi maravillosa esposa.

Ayer fue nuestra boda.

Unimos nuestras vidas frente a nuestra familia, nuestros amigos, frente a los dioses.

Vaya que fue increíble, para los dos. Al menos lo considero así.

No recuerdo cuando conocí a Astrid, ella siempre ha estado presente en mi vida. De niño claro que me gustaba, y asustaba también, pero en definitiva lo que más amé de ella fue su confianza hacia mí. Incluso creo que ella nunca me molestó como lo hacía el resto de los vikingos, por el contrario, aquella rubia solitaria que afilaba el hacha, sólo me miraba decepcionada cada que cometía un error.

Por eso la amo más, ella piensa que yo soy especial. El secreto es que ella lo es.

Es maravilloso amar y ser amado por alguien como ella.

Le pido a la vida que me deje disfrutar su compañía por muchos años, formar una familia y ser lo más felices que se nos permita.

Ella se remueve un poco, abre los ojos despacio, parpadea, me enfoca, sonríe y… _dioses. _¿Cómo es posible que he pasado toda mi vida despertando cada día sin que sean sus ojos lo primero que vea?

Necesitaré de esto por el resto de mis días.

-Buenos días, mi lady. –creo que hablé demasiado meloso, pero ella sólo me abrazó más.

-Buenos días, jefe. –murmuró mientas entrelazamos nuestras manos.

-¿Dormiste bien? –le pregunto, aunque creo que la fastidié toda la noche preguntando si estaba bien con los movimientos que hacía.

Ella me mira divertida. –Sí, muy bien. Ni sentí el frío de la nieve, y no lo digo por las gruesas pieles, ¿Y tú? –me pregunta, apoyando su rostro en mi pecho.

-Excelente. –le beso la frente, y juego un poco con su cabello, acomodándolo detrás de la oreja.

A ambos nos cuesta un poco afrontar el nuevo cambio de vida, pero esas tareas las dejaremos para después, ahora, nuestra compañía mutua es lo mejor.

Sin darme cuenta acaricio su espalda desnuda, y siento cómo su piel se eriza a mi tacto. Ella se ruboriza, sin duda alguna estas sensaciones son nuevas, pero por más que desee compartir estos momentos, somos los jefes de Berk y no quiero que nos vengan a molestar, aunque descarto momentáneamente esa posibilidad, pues la fiesta terminó hasta altas horas de la noche.

Aún así, según la tradición, pronto vendrán a ver las pruebas de "nuestra noche de bodas", ¡Qué momento más incómodo!, aunque es preferible eso a otros pueblos, no deseo que sea atestiguado como lo fue el de Dagur y Mala, sí, esas eran imágenes que aún no necesitaba; también debemos hacer entrega del regalo de la mañana, el cual me había dado dolores de cabeza por no decidir lo que Astrid merece.

-Vendrán a ver las mantas, y también lo del Morgingjölf. –le comento, interrumpiendo ese momento de intimidad absoluta que disfrutamos.

Astrid se endereza, cubriéndose con las mantas. –Pensé que estar en Nuevo Berk nos daría oportunidad de hacer nuevas tradiciones.

-¿No lo quieres? –pregunté asustado por incomodarla.

Pero de seguro ella malinterpretó la situación.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Es sólo que tú siempre regalas cosas hermosas, y a pesar de conocerte muy bien, creo que…

-Soy el jefe, me va mejor que al resto. –bromé un poco. -Déjame sacar algo de provecho. Te amo, y quiero verte sonreír, tu amor es el único regalo que quiero, Astrid, y lo sabes a la perfección.

La abracé lo más que pude, nunca me había sentido tan completo, tan pleno.

-¿Crees que Stormfly y Toothless hubieran disfrutado de la boda? –me pregunta, colocando su barbilla en mi pecho.

Llevo algunos mechones de su flequillo detrás de la oreja, aprovechando para acariciar su rostro.

-Estoy seguro que sí. Habrían lanzado llamaradas al cielo para anunciar nuestra unión.

Ambos compartimos una mirada agridulce, sabíamos que ellos estaban bien, y nosotros, de cierta forma también lo estábamos sin ellos.

Hay veces que no soy muy consciente de lo que digo, pero al parecer por la mirada de ella, dije algo que le gustó, porque de inmediato me abraza y besa de nueva cuenta, pero ambos sabemos que debemos levantarnos e iniciar con los compromisos del día, ya en la noche nos ocuparemos de nosotros nuevamente.

Aunque me encantaría continuar con ella y tener más tiempo así para apapacharnos, ambos sabíamos que la cita en el Salón estaba para en espera de nosotros.

Tras unos minutos, decidimos que era momento de levantarnos, el día apremiaba y ya iban a venir por las sabanas.

-¿Listo para el día? –me pregunta con un tono seductor. No sé si ella es consciente de todo lo que me provoca.

-Sí, contigo.

Al levantarme noté que Astrid se cubrió, tal vez por el frío, pero también verifiqué su espalda. Trataría de recordar todas y cada una de sus marcas y lunares.

Mientras arreglamos con nuestras vestimentas ordinarias. Creo que descubrí una fijación por verla arreglarse.

-¿Cómo debo peinarme? –preguntó mientras movía su cabello frente a un espejo que nos regalaron hace un par de días.

Su cabello me vuelve loco.

-Como tú quieras. –me abrocho las muñequeras para evitar que vea mi rostro enrojecido.

Ella sigue en su tarea. Toma un cepillo y comienza a desenredar con cuidado su cabello, seguramente se hicieron algunos nudos con el movimiento de anoche; el cual ha crecido considerablemente, y me encanta.

-¿Segura que no eres una valquiria? –le pregunto embobado, ajustándome la prótesis, sentado en la cama.

Ella me mira por el reflejo del espejo. –Tal vez, pero no me has visto bañarme, así que no cuenta.

Ahogo una risa, acercándome a ella por detrás y le doy un suave beso en la mejilla.

-No tienes que trenzar tu cabello si no deseas. –termino por decir, aguantándome las ganas de hacerlo yo. –Eres libre de estar como desees.

Cuando deja el cepillo en una mesita se escucha que tocan la puerta. Los dos bajamos por las escaleras y abrimos la puerta, todo según el protocolo del viejo Berk.

Son los padres de Astrid, mi mamá, Gobber y Gothi.

-Buenos días, jefes. Venimos a hacer la prueba de la consumación. –comenta Gobb, con ojos picarones hacia nosotros.

Asentimos e invitamos a que pasen.

Ellos suben a la habitación, después de sacudirse la nieve de los zapatos. Los seguimos, entramos al cuarto. Es un momento incómodo a decir verdad.

Valka y Bertha (la madre de Astrid) mueven las pieles y mantas que cubrían la cama, para mostrar ante los testigos las manchas rojizas que le causé a mi esposa.

Me siento mal por recordar que le provoqué algo de dolor. Tomo a Astrid de la mano, apoyándonos uno al otro.

Todos sonríen.

Gothi dio un bastonazo en el suelo, mientras dejan las mantas cómo estaban.

-Bien, el matrimonio fue consumado. –comentó mi mamá, algo apenada.

Erick, mi suegro, me da un golpe en la espalda, mi madre y Bertha felicitan a Astrid, vaya bochorno.

-Me da gusto que pudieran, se les ve muy complacidos.

-Gobber. –mascullamos los dos, muertos de pena.

Sí, los demás se ríen.

-Bien, como es tradición, acompañaremos a la recién casada mientras el esposo prepara la entrega del "Regalo de la mañana". –menciona Bertha.

Nos miramos, sí, eran tradiciones, y una parte de nosotros, la parte que no nos incómoda, queremos seguirlas; después de todo es un momento muy especial.

Asentimos obedientes.

-Iré al Gran Salón para asegurarme que todo esté listo. Te veo en una hora. –le beso la frente y salgo, Gothi, Gobber y Erick salen conmigo. Me preocupa de lo que Astrid y las mujeres vayan a hablar, pero no le doy importancia.

Salimos de mi casa y encaminamos al Gran Salón.

-¿Y cómo estuvo? –me pregunta Gobber, picándome en mi brazo con su codo.

-¿La boda? –me hago el desentendido.

-Por favor, chico. La noche con mi hija. –preguntó Erick, no sé bien qué responder.

Es como si fuera una prueba, cualquier cosa que diga será usada en mi contra.

-Su hija me hace inmensamente feliz. Espero poder darle lo mismo a ella.

Me sonríe y me pega de nuevo en la espalda, creo que me rompió algo, ya sé de dónde es que Astrid sacó la fuerza.

-Buena respuesta, jefe.

.

.

.

Entro al salón y los pocos que no están bajo los efectos del hidromiel se me quedan viendo.

¡Qué incómodo para cualquier pareja!

Con razón algunos matrimonios hacen viajes, es para evitar las miradas inoportunas y las preguntas con doble sentido.

-¡Nuestro hombre está aquí! –me abraza Snotlout. –¿Ya eres un hombre de verdad? ¿Astrid estuvo bien? Me supongo que sí, de ti es de quien dudo.

Lo evito, en especial porque no quiero que me pegue el olor a hidromiel.

-Buenos días, también para ti. –lo aparto, pero en su lugar viene el gemelo que se cree coordinador de boda.

-¿Qué tal, jefe? –pregunta Tuff, entrometido y con mucho olor a Hidromiel. –¿Seguiste mis consejos?

Rodo los ojos, fastidiado, será un largo día para todo aquel que nos vea.

.

.

Una hora después el Salón empieza a llenarse, toman sus asientos en las mesas que fueron recién pulidas y también me aseguro que esté listo el regalo de Astrid.

La verdad es que en todos los matrimonios se hace esto de una manera más íntima y personal, a veces frente a algunos familiares e incluso sólo con ellos mismos, pero como somos los jefes nos corresponde que el pueblo entero nos observe.

-¿Listo? –pregunta Gobber a mi lado.

Le asiento con la cabeza, él da una señal y se abren las puertas del Salón.

Veo a Astrid entrar, tiene la capucha de hace algunos años en su espalda, y se trenzó el cabello de lado con otro par de ornamentos discretos, se ve preciosa.

Ruffnut, Bertha y mi madre la acompañan.

Camina hacia mí por el largo pasillo.

Todos guardan silencio.

Le tomo de las manos, como ayer antes de que unieran nuestras vidas.

-Ayer viví un gran día. –expresé, emocionado. –Nueva Berk vivió una gran boda, también. Como dije, en la fiesta, este año ha habido grandes cambios para nosotros, para todos; pero el mayor cambio de mi vida, no lo hicieron los dragones, fuiste tú Astrid. –le mencioné mientras estrujaba su mano.

Ella me miró con devoción, e incluso varios musitaron sus emociones de ternura.

-El cambio a Berk llegó a través de ti. Te amo por lo que eres en mi vida, nada de esto sería posible sin ti.

Todo el pueblo dio aplausos.

-Como toda vikinga, recibe frente a todos las llaves de nuestro hogar. –explico mientras hago una señal a Gobber para que entregue una bolsita, la cual se puede ajustar a su cinturón, misma que contiene las llaves de la casa dentro.

Me separé de ella y mi madre se acercó con una caja de madera mediana, la abrí frente a ella y se alcanzó a ver un fillet como el que le gusta usar, pero en esta ocasión es uno de cuero recubierto de oro.

-Hiccup. –susurra asombrada, al igual que el resto de los testigos. –Es preciosa, gracias.

La saco de la caja y le ayudo a ponérsela. Todos dan aplausos, emocionados.

Prosigo, en la caja también queda expuesto una especie de pechera dorada, quedando como una especie de collar, el distintivo de todas las esposas de los jefes de Berk según la tradición.

Astrid se sorprende, reconozco esa mirada, no se lo esperaba.

-Gracias… no… no sé qué decir. –musita de manera que sólo yo puedo oír.

-Es lo mínimo que te puedo dar. –le dijo al oído en medio de tanto aplauso.

Ella se ruboriza y me toma la mano.

Hago un ademán para calmar a la audiencia. –Gracias por acompañarnos. Es un honor cumplir con la tradición vikinga que nuestros antepasados han compartido desde hace cientos de años. Pero por si no se han dado cuenta, me gusta ser diferente.

El pueblo se ríe de buena gana ante la ironía.

-Astrid Hofferson, como regalo de la mañana, no sólo te ofrezco estos detalles que hagan juego con tu belleza. Como hombre inmensamente feliz te doy estos obsequios, pero como jefe, le doy a la consorte de Berk un regalo aún más especial, algo que ninguna ha tenido, pero que tú, te has ganado a pulso desde antes de ser pareja. –le digo mientras Fishlegs y Gobber me ayudan a traer un gran objeto, colocándolo al lado de mi trono.

-¡Es un dragón! –grita Tuffnut con ojos soñadores. –Uno disecado.

Mi esposa se queda estupefacta debido al poco entendimiento de lo que está ocurriendo.

-¿De qué se trata? –pregunta en su susurro.

-Ya te dije, es un regalo para la jefa. –le respondo en tono juguetón.

Ella, extrañada, va hasta el objeto y quita la tela que lo cubre.

Todos emiten un sonido de exclamación ante lo que ven.

-¿Una silla? –se extraña Ruffnut. –Debiste quedarte co Dagur.

Pero el pueblo sabe lo que significa, incluso guardan silencio para escucharme.

-Hoy, quiero que todos sepan que no sólo es un asiento, es un trono. Astrid no será conocida como la esposa del jefe de Berk, ni como la consorte de la isla. La historia dice que la mujer tiene poder mientras el jefe viva, una vez que éste muere, la esposa deja de ser jefa, y eso no ocurrirá con ella. Astrid Hofferson será la jefa por igual, como reina de Nuevo Berk. Ella y yo estamos en igualdad de condiciones, si un día muero, ella seguirá siendo lo que es desde hace tiempo, su líder.

La silla estaba allí, al lado de la mía. Casi mismo tamaño. Mismo acabado. Mismos símbolos.

La diferenciaban las piedras celestes que la adornaban en la parte superior y la capa blanca sobre el asiento.

Ella estaba callada, sin creer lo que ocurría.

-¿Es en serio?

Esa misma pregunta me la había hecho varias veces, y la respuesta era siempre la misma.

-Sí. –le tomo de la mano la guío hasta su asiento, le pongo la capa blanca, beso su mano y la invito a sentarse.

Tomo asiento al lado de ella, nos tomamos de las manos.

-¡Por el jefe y la jefa! –inicia Snotlout a canturrear y todos prosiguen.

-¡Vivan los jefes! ¡Vivan los jefes!

Ambos nos damos un beso frente a todos.

-Gracias, Hiccup. –sonríe, agradecida.

La veo sonreír y siento que mi mundo cambia nuevamente. Todo se reinicia.

-De nada, mi lady.

.

.

.

Aunque fue un día hermoso, también fue cansado.

A diferencia del de ayer, ahora acomodamos unas cosas en la casa, pues hay demasiados regalos que atiborran la estancia y otros más que aún permanecen en un área secreta del Gran Salón.

-Creo que tenemos demasiadas vajillas para toda la vida. –bromeó Astrid mientras subía por las escaleras.

-Sí. –coincido al ver las quince cajas con platos y tarros que nos regalaron los aldeanos. –Ahora subo.

Ella asiente con un imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas.

Tomo un jarrón y dos vasos de plata que nos regalaron Dagur y Mala.

Apago las velas y subo para ir con mi esposa a nuestra habitación.

Entro con cuidado y dejo en una mesita la bebida. Sirvo con esmero, entregándole una copa a mi esposa.

Con esto estamos cumpliendo otra tradición, beber miel durante una luna.

-Feliz luna de mi miel. –ambos chocamos nuestros contenedores.

-Feliz luna de miel. –me susurra antes de beber todo el dulce contenido.

Al terminar ella me da besitos cortos sobre mis labios, dejando los vasos de lado.

Nos quedamos así unos momentos.

-Te luciste con los regalos. Se supone que sólo debe ser uno. –me da un ligero golpe en mi costado. –Pero me encantaron, ahora todas las mujeres del pueblo que se casen esperaran que sus esposos sean igual o más dadivosos en el Morgingjölf**.** –mencionó mientras se separaba de mí para ir al tocador. –Me gustaría recompensarte. –menciona mientras se destrenza el cabello.

Me quito las partes de mi armadura mientras me deleito viendo cómo se prepara para dormir.

Es tan delicada, sumamente cuidadosa al desenredar su cabello mientras se mira por el espejo.

Creo que tengo la cara de bobo, o eso lo piensa ella al verme por el reflejo del tocador.

-¿Qué? –pregunta divertida.

Le niego suavemente con mi cabeza. –Eres preciosa.

Ella se vuelve a ruborizar. –Ay, cómo eres. –bromea. -¿A penas de das cuenta?

Me acerco y le beso la mejilla. –Astrid quería… quería pedirte un favor. –le menciono como la primera vez que nos quedamos en una playa viendo la luz de la luna.

-¿Sí? Dime.

Me coloca detrás de ella, viéndola por el espejo.

-¿Puedo? –pregunto con cautela, sé que tocar el cabello es algo demasiado privado, incluso sé que hay algunos matrimonios que tardan años en permitirse tal honor. –¿Puedo peinarte?

Ella abre los ojos, sorprendida. Creo que me sobrepasé, estoy a punto de retirarme cuando ella me da el cepillo.

-No me estires. –advierte, con un bello tono rosa en sus mejillas.

Inhalo profundamente y comienzo con un suave toque desde la raíz de su cabellera.

De arriba abajo, prestando atención en los nudos y en los ligeros pétalos que siguen en su cabello desde la mañana.

Veo a través del espejo que humedece sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella suelta una risita. –Ya no preguntes eso; pero sí. Estoy bien. Es sólo que… aún me parece irreal que estemos casados.

Sigo cepillando. –A mí también. Sigo sin creer que ese muchachito escuálido de Berk haya robado el corazón de la mujer más hermosa que ha conocido.

Ella gira un poco su cabeza, aprovecho para acercarme a su rostro.

-Ah no, tú no me robaste el corazón. –susurra sobre mis labios, despertando instintos que desconocía en mí. –Yo misma te lo confié.

-Igual que yo a ti.

¿Seré yo? ¿O desde que nos casamos disfruto más de estos momentos?

Los besos, abrazos y caricias entre nosotros tienen otro horizonte ahora. Son más especiales.

Termino besando su frente, y doy un par de alisadas más, pero me detengo antes de hipnotizarme por ella de nuevo.

-Gracias.

Astrid da un respiro muy largo y se pone de pie para terminar de cambiarse.

_No puede ser, ella __**sólo **__trae ese camisón tan fácil de quitar. _

Me abochorno, ni siquiera hemos hablado de cómo continuaremos con nuestros encuentros de amor, ¿o será ella que me está provocando con sus sensuales movimientos? ¿Será consiente de eso o lo hace a propósito?

Creo que necesito salir y enfriarme.

-¿Me dejas ayudarte? –me pregunta. No entiendo a lo que se refiere.

Me encuentro sentado en la cama, sólo en pantaloncillos y una camisa vieja.

Después entiendo que ella se refiere a mi prótesis.

-Ah, ah… esto.

Mi rubia espera a que le conteste.

Ella acaba de confiar en mí al cepillarse su sedoso y largo cabello, algo tan íntimo y personal, ¿con qué podría compararlo?

Le asiento, aunque no muy convencido.

Ella se agacha frente a mí y me quita con cuidado la protesis de mi pierna.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, Hiccup. No me importa a mí. No debe importarte a ti. No eres incompleto. –expresa de una manera tierna mientras me da un suave masaje en la pierna, cerca de mi muñón. Nunca nadie había hecho ni había permitido tal cosa.

Creo que he aprendido otra cosa del matrimonio, apoyarse en todo.

Me entran unas ganas de llorar por sentirme amado.

-Gracias, mi lady. –susurro, uniendo mi frente a la de ella.

Beso la comisura de sus labios y siento algunos residuos de la miel que hemos bebido hace unos minutos.

-Hiccup, bésame. –me dice en un tono vocal que me hace doblarme de rodillas. –Bésame como anoche.

Otro instinto que apenas empiezo a conocer se enciende en mí, en nosotros.

Acuno su rostro delicadamente entre mis manos. –No tienes que pedirlo, mi lady.

Difícilmente alcanzo a susurrar y ataco sus labios en coordinación perfecta con ella.

Acaricio su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, ella parece entender. Me recuesto sobre mi espalda, ella se coloca a horcajadas sobre mí sin dejar de besarnos un segundo.

Me cuesta cambiar de posición y ahora soy yo quien queda encima de ella nuevamente.

Beso sus labios, después su cuello, remuevo con descaro incontrolado las prendas que nos evitan acariciarnos.

Hasta el día de ayer, pensaba que sus besos eran lo mejor, pero no es así. Me di cuenta que había vivido engañado por casi seis años, lo mejor lo mejor en realidad es…

-_Oh, Hiccup._

Es _Esto_.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Esto es el resultado de una noche sin poder dormir en plena cuarentena.

Si les interesaría que escribiera sobre un momento en especial pueden solicitarlo en los comentarios.

Gracias amiga KatnissSakura por tu review, a veces creo que sólo escribo para ti jeje.

**Gracias por leer**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

Quédate en casa

**Publicado: **11 de mayo de 2020


End file.
